Will We Ever Be The Same Again?
by stelenapassion
Summary: Based on the season 4 finale. Elena chose Damon but is it true that she's in love with him? Does she still have feelings for Stefan? What if Stefan and Elena got back together but will they ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**Elena's POV**

I chose him. I knew it from the very beginning that he will be the worst choice I've ever made. But why would I still go for it? Why would I say 'I'm in love with you" to him? Was it my compassion? No. Maybe because I feel like I owe it to him. I made the wrong choice when I said "I'm in love with you" to Damon.

Th sun shines through the curtains and it had awoken me up. I feel uncomfortable every time I wake up beside him... Is that bad? I chose him and I shoul've feel comfortable and happy. But instead I feel dead inside.

"Morning" he mumbles. He turned over and now his face is inches away from mine, so close that I could feel his breath on me. "How was your slee?" he said and he kisses my forehead.

I was deep in thoughts, thinking why I would feel so dead inside. But then I felt a gentle kiss on my forehead, it was barely a kiss, as in only a soft kiss brush aganst my forehead. And that was the part where I jumped out of my thoughts and back in reality.

"Good. I had a nice and sweet dream last night. Ho about you? Did you have enough sleep?" I asked. I wait for his answer as I studied his face. He seemed happy and different. Was it because I chose him last night? That I didn't ran back straight to Stefan, once I got my emotions back on.

He looked at me and it's like he knew something is bothering me. But it can't be right? I mean he's not Stefan so he wouldn't be able to understand me like Damon. God! Why was I thinking about him?

"Of course I had enough sleep. And milady what kind of dream did you had?" He cocked his eyebrow at me. Before I was able to answer him, I was cut off by him. "You know what? Why don't you tell me when we have our breakfast. The Grill?" I nodded.

**Stefan's POV**

I woke up at around 9 am in a motel. I rented a room there cause after what I had heard Elena said to my brother, it was just painful. How could she do that to me? I mean after her hearfelt "thank you" speech to me, she just ran and told Damon that she's in love with him! I had to leave. Or what was I supposed to do? Stay there in the boarding house and watch them be happy? I couln't even imagine what it'd be like to watch the love of my life kissing Damon and making love with him. Just by thinking it, the thughts of them kissing and making love digusted me already. I sat up and head straight to the bathroom, decided to take a shower.

I turned on the faucet of the shower. While I was waiting for the water to turn warm, I started taking my shirt and jean off. I was naked now as I step into the shower, I can already feel the warmth against my body.

I let the warm water run through my body. At that time, I was thinking the times I had with Elena back then. We were such naive couple. Thinking nothing can tear us apart. We were known as 'the lovesick puppies Stefan & Elena' in town. Everyone knew how madly in love we are. I remembered the first time I met Elena.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_It was my first day at Mystic Falls High School. It was my eighth time transferring schools from here and there._

_As I was walking towards the library down the hall, I bumped into someone. I looked up and I saw this beautiful brunette in front of me. She has big glossy brown eyes. He hair was brown with a little blonde highlights. She has this perfect olive skin._

_"I'm sorry. Here. Let me help you." I bent down and helped her picked up her books down the floor._

_"Thank you! I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I wasn't looking staright and I'm deeply sorry." She said."It's okay. Regardless, I was the one bumping you." I answered as I studied her face. Was it just me or does she looked sad?_

_"I'm Elena.' She said. "I'm Stefan. The new kid from New York." I chuckled at my own words. "I know, we have history together.' She said it with a genuine smile on her face and I smiled back._

_"Where are you heading?' She asked. "I'm actually heading to the library.' I answered._

_"What a coincidence! I'm actually gonna stop my locker and head to the library. Why don't we go together?" She asked me and I was shocked a her suggestion. I wasn't expecting this. "That'd be great!" I smiled at her._

_We down the hall and we talked along the way. _

_And that's the moment I met Elena Gilbert._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS]_

As I was dripting off in my memories, I heard a loud voice yelling my name.

"Stefan! Stefan! Where are you?" Lexi yelled.

"In here! The bathroom. I'm getting changed." I yelled back.

"Okay! Remember the thing we decided to do together? First we head to The Grill and have our breakfast then we're gonna hit the road and head to back to New York. I still have some business to deal with so I'll meet you at The Grill at 9:50 am. Got it?' She asked.

"Got it! I'll see you then."

I started to get changed and I head out.

**Elena's POV**

I took a shower and I got my dressed. I wore in this flowery sundress and it's summer here.

I walked down the stairs and looked for Damon but he was nowhere to be found. I was starting to get worried but then I saw this note on the kitchen counter.

**_ ~ Note~_**

_** Elena I'm sorry I just went out without saying good bye to you.**_

_** Business call and I had to be there. So sorry that I won't be able**_

_** have breakfast with you at The Grill. I'll make it up to you. xx**_

_** ~Damon**_

I put down the note and called Caroline or Bonnie to have breakfast with me. Turned out that Caroline got held up by something so it's just me and Bonnie.

I head out and picked up Bonnie. As we arrived at The Grill, I saw him.

**Here's the first chapter of my stelena story. No harsh comments please! And let me know your thoughts! I'll try to keep it updated. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Stefan's POV**

I parked my car at the corner of the parking lot. I turned off my car engine and I walked out of the car. I looked at the watch and I saw it's almost time to meet up with Lexi.

Lexi and I have been friends for almost 8 years now. She's the most hilarious person you'll ever meet. She may be known as the dumb blonde to the others but not for me. If you know her better, then you'll figured she's more of a party crasher. But on the other hand, she's also very considerate. She probably knows me better than myself.

While I was walking down the street, I felt someone's arms is on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Caroline. She has those 'I feel sorry for what happened to you and Elena" kinda eyes. She probably knew what happened between me and Elena since her and Elena are best friends.

"Hey Stefan. How are you? How you holding up? I thought you leave town already after you know what." she asked.

"I'm fine" I lied cause I know that my wounds will take forever to heal. "And actually, I'm not leaving town with Lexi until 12 pm. And now I'm meeting her at The Grill.' I faked a smile into her direction.

"Oh." she answered with this 'awkward' smile on her face. But didn't bothered asking her about it. "So where are you guys going?"

"We're gonna head back to New York and probably we'll stay there for our summer too." I answered.

As we were talking, we walked to The Grill together.

**Elena's POV**

I saw him. He's with Caroline. But why are they together? They seemed to be talking about something, but what could it be? I thought she said she have something to do.. did she lied at me?

I watched them carefully, trying to read their lips but I failed. And then I heard Bonnie calling my name.

"Elena! Hey why are you standing outside The Grill? I thought we're having breakfast." Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, we are. I'm... just... uh thinking about something. Let's go inside." I turned over my shoulder and looked that Stefan and Caroline are walking towards The Grill too.

We sat down and while we're looking through our menus, Caroline's walking towards our table.

"Hey. So I just finished dealing with my thing. The one I got held up with. Anyway I'm going to have breakfast with you girls. Is that okay?' she asked looking at my direction.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

We ordered our food and we started talking. Bonnie asked what happened last night after the graduation since she left right after it.

"I gave Stefan a 'thank you for being my side' speech to him and then I went looking for Damon. I told him I'm in love with him and I chose him." I blurted out without any hesitation.

'What?!" Bonnie shrieked. "Elena! What were you thinking? Why would you choose Damon right after you thanked Stefan?"

I didn't answered the question. As if I didn't know why I would tell Damon I love him and why I would chose him.

I changed the subject and turned to Caroline. 'So Caroline, I saw you and Stefan are talking. What were you guys talking about? I did't bothered hiding my curiosity.

"Oh about that. I'm not sure what you're gonna think." she said and it's making me a lot more curious.

"Just tell me Caroline." I said.

"Okay, so here's the thing. I just asked him how's he's been doing right after you know what." before she continued, I cut her off. "What do you mean you know what?' I looked at her confused and asked her. _"Was she implying the love declaration I had with Damon? But that's impossible! She wasn't even there."_ I said to myself.

"You didn't know? Stefan was in the room when you confessed your love to Damon and so was I. He heard everything you've said to Damon and he was heartbroken. And yesterday at around midnight, he texted me, he and Lexi are leaving town. So when I bumped into him just now, I asked him where he and Lexi are going. He said they're heading back to New York and they'll probably stay there for their summer too." Caroline answered and looked straight into my direction when she said the word 'heartbroken'.

Stefan was there? And so was Caroline? But how? I thought he left when I thanked him. I broken his heart again. And now he's leaving town? Of course he's leaving town. He heard everything I said to Damon. What was he supposed to do, uh? Stay in the boarding house and watch me and Damon together? I was so deep into my thoughts and didn't listened to Caroline and Bonnie's conversation about the graduation.

**Stefan's POV**

I sat down at the table and waited for Lexi. I saw her. I saw Elena. I stared at her direction and watched her. I feel an urge to run over there and hug her. Most importantly, I wanted to kiss her lips. I missed kissing her lips. Her lips are so pink and her beautiful face shinning through the light. _"Stop it, Stefan! She's with your brother now, you need to stop thinking about her."_ I tell myself.

I was cut off by Lexi's voice. "Sorry Stefan. I was late because I got a little held up." she said. "It's fine. I just got here. Why don't we order now?" I smiled at her.

"Good. I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since last night." she groaned.

I chuckled at her and we both ordered our food.

"So, how long are we planning to stay in New York?"

"Um, I was thinking about till the summer break is over. I thought it'd be nice to stay there in summer. What do you think"

'I think that'd be great! Oh, by the way, before we head to the airport, I needed to buy snacks to eat on the plane. You know how I'm a snacks lover, right?"

"Right, so we're good then." we both giggled.

After finishing our breakfast, I headed to the bathroom. "Hey, Lexi. I paid the bill already and now I need to head to the bathroom. Wait me outside?" I asked. "Sure! I'll for you outside. Now go." she said and I giggled at her.

When I'm almost at the men's room, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I am so sor..." before I was able to finish my sentence, I was cutoff by that person. Elena.

"Stefan!" she gasped.

**Sorry, it's kinda short I think. Please let know about your thoughts or reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Stefan's POV**

Elena's standing in front of me. What should I do? Should I walk away or confront her on why she chose Damon?

Before I let my my thoughts consumes me, I said "I'm sorry." She held her head up and looked at me confused and then she said "For what?"

"For bumping into you. I never meant to and it was my fault for not looking the road straight." I said it in a cold tone.

"Oh that. It wasn't your fault, it was me." I can sense some sadness in her voice.

After our little so-called conversation or half apologetic conversation, the silence between us became awkward. We both didn't bothered to speak and that was the moment I decided to walk away. I turned around and started walking, and I didn't looked back at Elena.

_"She was standing right in front of me! Why would I do such thing and walked away from her? Why can't I just touch her, hug her, and kiss those perfect pink lips forever? I wanted to tell her that I never stopped loving her. Even when she broke my heart into a million pieces and stomped on it. I still stayed by her side and helped her. And that's what I do. I'd do anything in my power to protect Elena from getting hurt... I just wanted to tell her these little things on mind, whether she chose to stayed with Damon. I will still be there for her."_ I keep telling myself.

Right before I was able to disappear in the corner, she called out my name.

**Elena's POV**

He walked away from me. He just did. I chose his brother and I should've felt happy but somehow I felt sad and hurt when Stefan walked out of me. I felt ashamed of what I did to him. I broke his heart again. Should I go after him? I want to but my body was telling me not to. I did the opposite and asked him whether we could talk or not.

"Stefan wait." I yelled. He stopped and turned to me, I could still see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Probably a little bit of anger too. "Could we talk?" I asked and hoping he'll say yes.

"Actually, no. I'm going back to New York today with Lexi later. So I guess not." He said and my heart sank a little. But I'm not giving up so easily.

"What about now? I see that you see still have some time left before you head back. Caroline told me everything." I said and he stared at me with those perfect green eyes. God! I've missed those eyes.

He didn't say anything back, he just stared at me. He seemed to be thinking. And then he said "Sure. I guess we could at least talk for a while." He then took out his phone and called Lexi saying he'll be a little late so she should head back home first.

"So meet me at the park at 10:30 am later?"

"Okay."

I head back and told Caroline and Bonnie that Jenna called and asked me to help her. I drive back home and saw Jeremy sitting on the couch.

He saw that I was somewhat sad so he asked me "What's wrong sis? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing." I told but he wasn't so convinced. "Spill it sis. I know something's bothering you."

"Fine! Actually, it's about Stefan. Caroline told me that Stefan, Lexi and her was in the room next to Damon and mine's when I had that love declaration to Damon. She told me that he was heartbroken and that him and Lexi are heading back to New York. And they're staying there till the summer's over!" I yelled at the last line.

But before Jeremy said anything, I cut him off.

"I really did messed things up. Did I?" I asked and look at him.

"I'd say no due to your sadness but I'm not gonna lie. You really did messed things up this time, Elena. I think I'll never understand why you chose Damon instead pf Stefan. All Stefan did was to protect you from hurt and this is how you repaid him. Choosing to be with his brother. Of course he's hurt Elena. You were his first love. He loved you! You're his soul mate!" He said. I nodded and he continued.

"You know what Elena?" He asked. "What?" I asked curiously.

"He once told me how you light up his world. How you changed him into a better person. How you're his only world that he was willing to live in. How beautiful you look. How amazing you are. And most importantly, how madly he was in love with you. He even told me that when you two graduated and went off to college, he said he'll propose to you." He finishes off and I looked at him shocked at what he said. _Why didn't Stefan didn't told me any of those and that he'll propose to me?_

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Jer?" I asked. "Because he told me not Elena. And I intended to keep his promise. No one would ever imagined this to happened. How all these things turned out to be. He was there for you Elena, even when you broke up with him. He still stayed by your side looking after you."

"Thanks Jer for telling me these."

"No problem."

After our little talk, me and Jer watched some tvs.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that I'm already late. I quickly head to my car and drive to the park.

**Jeremy's POV**

I just told Elena what Stefan had told me about 2 years ago.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_It was cold outside the house. Everyone had came over and spend their Christmas at our house this year. Everyone excepts mom and dad. I really missed them but now it's not the time to think about that. We're supposed to be happy. I looked at Elena and she really looked , Elena genuinely happy, probably because of Stefan. Stefan showed up in Elena's life and from that moment, Elena changed. She seemed a lot happier. Then I looked at Caroline, Bonne, Tyler, Matt. They were drunk as a skunk. I laughed at them._

_'Hey man! What are you thinking?" Stefan walked over and asked._

_'Nothing much. I was just thinking something."_

_"Like what?" Stefan asked._

_I didn't answered his questions straight. "I really like you Stefan. You really are a nice guy, like how Elena described you. Elena's eyes light up whenever she talked about you. She's head over heels with you." Stefan looked at me._

_"Thanks man. And I'm head over heels with her too. I never really talked this to anyone, not even Lexi. She'll probably be mad when she found that I told you this and not to her." I chuckled at his words. "I've never met someone as beautiful as Elena. Beautiful wasn't even the right word to describe her. I can never seemed to find the right word to describe her. Elena is… Elena's warm and she's… she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real… and honestly when I'm around her… I get to be my true self when I'm around her. As you know, she has this cute little laugh that makes you want to laugh. She changed me to a better person. In my mind, she's the only world I wanna live in. That she's the one there. I wouldn't mind kissing her all day, hug her forever, caress her. She's amazing. She and Lexi are the ones that probably have seen me cried but she doesn't mind at all. She would comfort me and I'd do the same for her. I'd do anything in my power her form getting hurt. She's my perfect little flower. I would not let anything hurt her. I also see myself as her guardian angel. You know man. I already see myself spending the rest of my life with her. I'm already thinking after we went off to college, I'm going to propose to her. I know it's a little early, but I couldn't see myself living and spending my life with another woman. I can only see myself living and spening the rest of my life with. She's my home. Home is wherever she is. I'm deeply in love with her." I looked at him shocked. Never thought he'd said these things to me._

_"You really love Elena. Do you?"_

_"Yeah I do. But please don't tell Elena any of these. Please. I will but now it's not the right time." He asked. I thought for a moment and nodded._

_I glanced over the porch and sees Elena, Caroline and Bonnie together. Thinking to myself that Elena was really lucky to have such an amazing like Stefan._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS_}

I'm holding my drink and hoping that Elena wouldn't mess things up worse than it is already. _"I hope you and Stefan work it all out, Elena."_ I tell myself hoping it did.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter please! I need some reviews! Thanks! I hope it's not cheesy and dull. I hope it's not too short. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

**Stefan's POV**

I'm at the park waiting for Elena. It's been already fifteen minutes and still no sign of her. Did she decided to bail on me? Or something happened to her? What if something really big happen to her? My mind keep running with thoughts and I couldn't stop myself from thinking the worse situation that could happen to her. I grabbed my phone out and decided to call her.

Before I could dial the number, she's standing in front of me catching her breath. "I'm sorry Stefan, I was talking to Jeremy and I got lost in time. I'm so sorry." She said breathlessly. "It's fine. So what do you want to talk about?" I blurted out.

"Us. I want to talk about us." She said and we walked over to the bench and sat.

"Okay, what about us?" I asked her, although I already knew what's she going to talk about.

"Figured."

"Like I said. Caroline already told me that you knew about me and Damon. And that you, her and Lexi are in the room next to us, hearing everything. She told me that you were heartbroken and devastated. I'm sorry Stefan, that you have to listen to all this." I noticed that her head was looking down on the ground.

There was a moment of silence.

She raised her head a little and she's staring at me. Probably she hoped that I would say something but I didn't.

"Stefan say something please." she looked at me.

"What do you want me to say, Elena?" I said, staring straight into her glossy brown eyes.

**Elena's POV**

I can sense some sadness in his tone. I can the hurt in his eyes. Behind those eyes I can see that he's like a broken toy.

"Anything is better thank nothing." I looked back down on the ground. Feeling ashamed.

"Fine. Here's what I'm going to tell you." He said. I can still feel his eyes on me. It's like he's using his eyes as an arrow and it shot me right through it.

"Okay" I said.

"Yes Elena. I'm hurt, devastated, heartbroken. How could you do this me?" He threw his hands in the air and raised his voice up a little. How could you choose my brother? My own brother Elena! I'd be fine with it i it were another guy and move one with my life. But this I can't. Ho am I supposed to move one when I can imagine you and my brother shacking up together? Kissing and having sex? You need to know Elena, that it really hurts. It's like a million arrows shot through your heart, bleeding internally. The wounds there will never heal. I'll be forever cripple by your love, not being able to move on with my life. I felt betrayed by you and Damon. You were my first real relationship. I loved you with my whole heart. I gave my soul over you. I considered you as my soul mate. You practically lived inside of me when we were together. You were the only world I'd be willing to lived in. I was head over heels by you. There was a time I wanted to ask you to move in with me. " He said and I can see some tears around his eye, ready to be fallen down his cheeks.

"I-I..." I tried to say something but the words got stuck in my throat.

"You know what Elena? I'm done with it. I can't bear to see you and my brother together. I'm severely traumatized by this whole thing. I was there for you and you know that! If we're being honest I seriously don't understand why you chose him. You're better than him Elena. You're better than both of us." He said with tears streaming down his face.. _"He's really hurt. What have I done to him?"_ I tell myself, hoping that I could make his pain all go away.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I don't know what to say except I felt really sorry." I can't stare at him or look at him. I got a glanced and I saw emptiness in his eyes, tears are still streaming down his face.

"You don't have to say anything. Just answer two questions honestly." He asked. "Okay." I answered back

"Do you love Damon? As in 'in love'." He's now staring into my direction. I didn't know what to say. I felt there was a lump stuck in my throat. Am I in love with Damon? I mean I do love him, but was it really 'in love' that kind of love? I don't know. I wasn't sure of it. It felt different when I'm with Damon. It felt uplifting when I'm with him. It's exhilarated.

"Honestly, I don't know Stefan. I do love him but I wasn't sure if I was really in love with him. I felt like I owed him. The feelings were different when I'm with him. It's like his love for me consumes me." I said looking up into his direction.

"You're not sure? Fine. Last question. Do you still feel something for me?" his question surprised me. Well sort of.

I didn't hesitate and answer him. 'Of course I do feel something for you. You were my first real love and it'll always be. In my heart, there's always be a part of you. I loved you once. You showed up in my life when I most needed someone in it. The moment when my parents died, I felt like I didn't want to live. I wanted to die but you came into my life. You make me feel that I was glad to be alive. You were everything I need back then. You were he word I'd be willing to lived in too. But things changed Stefan. We were so naive back then, thinking nothing could tear us apart. But we were wrong, we can't keep living in fantasy for our whole life. We need to jump back out in reality. This isn't a fairytale. There are no prince charmings and princesses. We both made mistakes. And the mistakes we both made can't make us go back to normal and that's why I broke up with." I said and the tears are already coming down my face..

The sky is gray and it started raining.

We both just stood there and let the rain soak through our clothes.

Before I could even say a word, I felt his strong arms around me. Stefan's holding me tight, scared that I would go away forever and he won't be able to touch me ever again. My reflexes does the same. I hugged him. A little stronger than he did.

"I'm so sorry Elena." Stefan said still hugging me. His tears are now on my shoulder.

"It's fine. We both made mistakes." I said stroking his back fondly.

Then I felt his lips press against mine. It's been so long since I felt his lips. His lips still taste the same. He kissed me with urge and I kissed him back. Our kiss soon became passionate. His tongue starting to wander around his mouth and I could feel it. He's asking for access to entered and I gave him. Our tongues are battling against each other's. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and I deepened the kiss. He puts his hands on the sides of my face to hold me where he wants me, he then winds his fingers up in my hair and tugs it tight, and somehow, just by the way he touches me, he makes my eyes close, he makes me breathe faster and faster until I feel dizzy and I think I might black out. Sometimes when he's kissing me, I swear to God, the edges of my body melt and I become sort of part of his. Sometimes when he kisses me I forget my own name. We eventually pulled away and tried to catch our breath, and we're staring at each other's eyes. I smiled. God! I missed this.

"Wow." We said it simultaneously.

"I missed this Elena." He said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah me too." I smiled back but the my smile fades because I saw his fades too.

"But I'm still leaving. I can't do this. I'll be staying New York until the summer's over and until then, you have the whole summer to figure out what you want. Me or Damon. But trust me, you don't want a love that consumes you. Goodbye Elena." He said and gave me a small peck on the lips. He then started walking away.

I'm dumbfounded and started crying.

**Stefan's POV**

I got back home and I just lay on my bed thinking.

After our talk and the kiss, I just left and walked away from her. But it's for the best. It's for the best, for both of us, for me at least. I remembered the first time I kissed Elena. and asked her to be my girlfriend.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_It was our first date together. I asked Elena to dressed something comfortable. Hopefully, she's not wearing heels. I packed the things I need and drove up the mountain to set the picnic I had planned for both of us._

_"Mattress pad, candles, food, napkin. All set. Everything I left for the picnic?" I asked Caroline. She's Elena's best friend and she knows her the best so I invited her over to help me prepare._

_"Did you forget something important, mister?" She said joking and waving the box in her hands._

_"Ah that! I almost forgot, thanks Caroline! That's the most important thing in the picnic. It's a promise I bought for Elena. Promising her I'll stay by her side forever." Caroline looked at me in awe._

_"That's very sweet of you to do that Stefan. She's lucky to have you." She said. "Thanks!" I smiled. "So are you set to go?" She asked. "Yes I am." I answered._

_It's nearly sunset and I'm at Elena's porch step. I rang and waited for her to open the door. When she did, I'm blown away. She looked stunning._

_"You-you- looked beautiful today Miss Gilbert." I gave her my signature smirk._

_She chuckled and said "Why thank Mr Salvatore."_

_"Are you ready to go?" I asked still stunned by her look._

_"Of course!" She said. "Shall we then?" I lifted up my arm. "We shall." We both laughed and head to my car._

_After we arrived, we started walking up the hill._

_"Stefan! Where are we heading?" she asked curiously._

_"Just be patient and you'll see"_

_"Fine. But just so you know I'm getting impatient." she teased._

_Fifteen minutes passed by and we arrived at our destination._

_"We're here!" I yelled and looked at Elena. She looked surprised and happy._

_From the view of it, the place is filled with birds chirping and down we can see the whole Mystic Falls. There's a house which my parent owned and the amber rays protruding from the sun gleamed against the metallic sides of the house. I just stared at Elena after we arrived. She looked mesmerizing. The sun is shining on her perfect olive skin. It's like her skin are shining._

_"Oh my god! This is so beautiful Stefan! How'd you find this place?" she asked looking back me._

_"My parents owned a house here and when we have our free time, they would drive us up here and spend our weekend. After my parents passed away, they left this place to me and Damon. Occasionally, I'd come up here and spend my free time reading and relax. My mom told me that I'm only allowed to bring a girl here when she's special to me. And you're the special one to me so I brought you here."_

_She looked shocked and ran towards me. She hugged me and said "Thank you for this Stefan. You're special to me."_

_I grabbed the box inside of my pocket and opened it. Before I could say anything, Elena started to cry._

_"Oh Lena. Don't cry baby. This is a promise I bought for you. Only you. I love you with all my heart and I can't see myself being with somebody else. You're the one for me. And when I put this ring on you, I promise I would not let anything get in our way. I promise to love you forever and only you. I would not let anything hurt you. I will use my power to protect you from getting hurt. I would use my fist and hit them in the face if you asked me to. I love you Elena and I'll always love you. So please let me put this on your finger." I asked._

_She giggled and said "You may put this on my finger."_

_This was the perfect moment. I looked at Elena and started to lean towards her. I seek for her approval for kissing her. I saw her leaned closer as she approved. Our lips were now inches away, just then our lips touched. First it was soft and then it turned into passionate. I cupped her face and pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. It was perfect. It was everything I've ever dreamed of. It was like a dream. Actually, it was more of a dream. It was magical. We both pulled away and I stared at her eyes. It was filled with happiness._

_"Elena Gilbert, will you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?" I asked._

_"Yes I will." I smiled and leaned for another kiss._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

I'm back to reality. Then I drifted off to sleep.

After an hour, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and walked down the stairs. I thought it was Damon. I opened the door and saw her.

"How'd you-?" I said shocked.

**It's a little bit long this time. Hope you guys like this chapter. Leave me your reviews? (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter five.**

_It was October 23rd 2010. That day was the day she broke up with me. That was the first time my heart had broken into million pieces. My heart was shattered. I loved her so much that I was willing to give up everything just to be with her. My parents never approved her to be my girlfriend but I didn't care, all that matters is that I'm with her._

_We were at Rebekah's party that night. She hosted it because she's Rebekah! She always threw parties with no reasons. She always thought reasons aren't necessary. I saw Bekah and I held Katherine's hand and walked to her direction. We were blocked by the crowds so it was hard to walked over to Bekah._

_"Hey!" I yelled since it was so loud to hear anything. She smiled and hugged me._

_She released me from the hug. "Hey! You made it! So what do you think of the party? I'm sure Nik loved it cause he's over there smooching with some girl." she yelped._

_"I loved it but I never understand why you would threw parties with no reasons. Anyway, I'm here with Katherine." I smiled and looked over to Katherine. I'm still holding her hand. Though she looked distracted and probably thinking about something. She seemed to be in a trance. Rebekah and Katherine are best friends. Ever since I started dating with Katherine, the bond between those two have grew closer and stronger. They do their girly things together all the time. Rebekah love having Katherine around._

_"Like I said reasons aren't necessary." I chuckled at her words. "Have fun and enjoy the party! Make yourself comfortable." she winked at me and head off._

_I turned to Katherine and asked her "Do you want to dance?"_

_"Sure!" she said with a smile. But I knew that smile was fake because I knew her too much._

_I led her to the dance floor. Katherine was swaying her hips effortlessly and she looked so beautiful in the dim light. In Rebekah's parties the lights are always dim because that's the way she like it. _

_I slide my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies are touching. Then I whispered to her ear "You look beautiful tonight, Katherine"_

_"Thank you, Stefan. You yourself looked hot" she turned to me with her seductive smile on her face. She leaned close to me and whispered in my ear "Do you want to get out of here?" and then she nibbled my ear._

_"Why not? As you wish" I smirked._

_Now she's the one holding my hand. I assumed she's thinking what I was thinking but I guess I was wrong. She led me outside of the house. I sense that the atmosphere around us have changed. It became tense and hard to breathe. I wondered why we're out here. Is she breaking up with me? I let the worst thought consumed me._

_"Stefan we need to talk" she looked down and I can sense she's about to do._

_"Talk? Talk about what?" I tried my best to hide my fear and nervousness._

_"Us. I can't do this anymore, Stefan" she said and the first tear ran down her cheek._

_"What do you mean you can't do this anymore?_

_"I just can't. I know that you love me and I love you too. I really do. But the pressure. Your parents never liked me and you knew that! They thought I was a cheap whore and a gold digger. They thought I date you because of your money! I tried telling them that but they wouldn't believe me!" she broke down._

_"Your parents told me to leave you alone. I thought I could fight this but I just can't. I'm so sorry Stefan. I loved you from the very first time we met. But I have decided to leave you, I think it's for the best. And my parents and I are moving to LA. I really am sorry. Just so you know Stefan, I will always love you no matter what. And in my heart, you're always the one." she kissed my cheeks and I wiped the tears on her face. "You have to move on with your life." my eye sight started to blur my visions and that, I'm already crying with her._

_"No no no Katherine. I can't move on with my life without you in it. Please don't leave me. I beg you not to. We can get through this. I can tell my parents how madly in love I am with you. Maybe they'll see it and let us be together. Please just don't go"_

_"I'm sorry but things are now settled and I have to go. Goodbye Stefan." she gave me a small peck on the lips and whispered "I love you" in my mouth then she disappeared._

_I finally broke down and sat on the porch. The sky started to rain and I couldn't care less if I'm wet or not. I just sat there for hours and let the rain soak through my clothes._

_Rebekah walked out the front door and she saw me "Hey" she said with her gentle voice and stroked my back. "What happen? Are you okay?"_

_My face are now buried in my hands. I looked up at her with tears running down my face. "No I'm not okay. Katherine left me and that she's moving to LA with her parents. What am I supposed to do? She told me to move on with my life but I can't! I loved her with my heart!"_

_I told Rebekah everything Katherine had told me. She pulled my head to her chest and let me cry into it._

_"Sh. It's going to be okay. She have her reasons to leave. You'll find another girl. And Katherine will always be your first love. Just remember, a person will never forget their first love. She told you to move on with your life and you should. It's her wish so you should do it" she smiles and still stroking my head._

_"Okay. I'll try to" I said. **"Katherine will always be the one and I'll always love her"** I tell myself that._

**Stefan's POV**

I snapped out of my memory. Katherine's now standing in front of me. In my porch steps. She still looked the same. With that beautiful hazel brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. She haven't changed much. She looked sexier. She's wearing a little purple tank top and some skinny jeans. She always looked hot in wearing tank tops.

"Hello Stefan. Miss me?" she smirked and she invited herself in. Still the same Katherine I've known back then.

"Why are you here Katherine?" I jumped to the first question that had popped in my head.

"I see that you're mad at me. Well figured"

"Of course I'm mad at you!" he yelled. "To be exact, mad wasn't the right word I would use to describe my emotion. My heart was shattered because of you! You left saying it's for the best. Asking me to move on and I can't! But then, months passed by and I move on, just like you told me so."

"I know you did" I didn't even bothered to say the girl's name.

"So why are you exactly here? I thought you moved to LA with your parents and never coming back" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"I did moved to LA and no I will eventually come back to Mystic Falls. Second I heard from Rebekah that you're going back to New York"

"And?" I knew she's up to something.

"I'm tagging along with you" she smirked again.

I scoffed "No way you are"

'Yes, actually yes. See I'm friend with Lexi and she said I could tag along with you guys"

"How'd-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she cut me off. "I know what you're going to ask. How did I know Lexi. I met her when she's in LA and soon we became friends so yeah"

"Okay... but why do you want to tag along?" I asked her out of curiosity.

She's now standing in front of me. I could feel her hot breath when she said "Well, I wanted to have some fun and second this"

I was shocked at this. She pressed her lips against mine. The feelings I felt for her came rushing out the surface. I couldn't help myself and kissed her back. We finally pulled away and I can see lust filled up her eyes.

"Wow. It still feel the same, didn't it?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah it did" I hesitated and got lost in my thoughts again.

What just happened? Did Katherine just kissed me and I kissed her back? The feelings I have buried years ago came rushing out the surface again. Do I still feel for her?_ "Of course! She was my first love and I'll always love her!"_ I told myself.

**Katherine's POV**

I just kissed him. I figured he would pulled away right the second when our lips touches, but he didn't. Instead he kissed me back. Was that the beginning of us getting back together? I hope so. The real reason I wanted to tag along is to mend things between the two of us and be together again. I'll always love him and I did. I never really dated anyone when I moved to LA. He kissed me back that means he still feel for me right? I heard about him and this girl Elena. They were together for some time. But she chose to be with Damon. _"What a bitch"_ I think to myself about this girl. Though I have never met her.

Lexi knocked on the door and let herself in. She looked at me and ran to my direction. "Hey Kat! You're here! I'm so glad to see you! Oh and you've met Stefan"

"Yeah indeed I have" I turned to Stefan and smirked.

"So are you guys ready? We have to head to the airport now or we won't be able to catch our flight"

"Sure let's go" I grabbed my luggage but "Here let me help you" Stefan said. He grabbed mine and helped it to load it in the back of the car. "Thank you!" I smiled. "Glad to help" he smiled back._ "Always the gentleman"_ I thought to myself.

The car ride to the airport was awesome. We talked about our lives and funny things that had happened in it. Although Stefan didn't talked much. He just kept staring at the view outside the window. I assumed he's thinking about that girl Elena again. We finally arrived at the airport. We checked in and now we're waiting for our plane.

"Hey I'm going to the bathroom. Wanna come Kat?"

"No, I'm good. Just go ahead"

Stefan's working on his laptop. I just stared at him. I missed staring at him when he's putting his attention on his work.

He noticed and I saw a smile forming upon his lips. "Staring is rude Katherine"

I giggled "I know but I just love staring at you. It's fun!"

He giggled and then he elbowed me in the arms. "Hey, it hurts" I said. "Glad to know" then both of us just laugh. Gosh I missed these little moments. We used to do this when we were together.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_Stefan's taking me this carnival in the park. To be honest, we weren't even allowed to be out because we were busted by my parents and his parents. We were trying to cook but we just stirred things up and eventually it got into a mess. The kitchen was a mess. And both our parents were mad at us and decided to ground us. But we didn't care at all, we snuck out of our rooms and met at the park._

_We were walking towards the Ferris Wheel. Our hands are brushing towards each other's. Instead of Stefan being the forward one, I was the one who grabbed his hand and hold. He looked down and me shocked but soon, his lips had formed into a smile._

_We're now up in the Ferris Whee, looking over the park. "This is beautiful Stefan. I loved it up here" I turned around and saw him staring at me._

_"Yeah it is. And I'm not talking about the view. I'm talking about the gorgeous lady sitting in front of me" I blushed at his words._

_"That's very sweet of you to say that Stefan"_

_"Miss Pierce, I hereby declare my love for you will never change and I will always love you. I will stay by your side whenever you need. I love you"_

_Did I heard it right? Did Stefan just said he love me? Is this really happening?_

_I looked up to him and waited for a second and said "I love you too" So this is what falling in love feels like. Like you're on cloud nine. You feel like home when the person you love the most is with you. You feel safe in his arms. He leaned closer and kissed me. I can feel electricity going through my body. My blood are boiling inside of me and I feel like I could explode._

_I pulled away from the kiss and he smiled. He put his hand around my shoulder and motioned my to leaned down on his. I leaned down and he's playing with my hair, stroking it gently._

_"Stefan?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Promise me that you'll only love me and that in your heart, there'll always be a prat of me"_

_"I promise" he said it and kissed my forehead with the most gentle kiss._

_We got back down and we're holding each other's hands tightly, not wanting to let go. When were walking down the street, I stared at Stefan._

_"Hey, Miss Pierce did you know that it is rude to stare at people?"_

_"Oh is it?" I teased._

_"Yeah, you know, people really hate it when someone is staring at you"_

_"But you don't mind at all!" I said and I put my arm around his._

_"And why's that beautiful?" we stopped and he kissed the tip of my nose._

_"Because mister, you love me"_

_"No, I do not" he said it nonchalantly._

_"Jerk!" I elbowed him._

_"Fine fine fine. And yeah I do love you" he giggled. All of a sudden, he picked me up and held me over his shoulders._

_"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled._

_"Never!"_

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

I was brought back to reality when I heard Stefan calling my name "Katherine! Are you listening?"

"What?" I asked.

"I said do you want some coffee?"

"No, no thanks"

"What were you thinking minutes ago? You seemed to got lost in your own thoughts"

"Nothing. Just some old memories"

"Oh that. Well Lexi's back and it's time for us to be on the plane. Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go"

I hope this trip can work things out between Stefan and me.

Elena's POV

It's already at night and Stefan's probably on the way to New York. He told me to figure out what I want. That means I have to chose either one again. Stefan and Damon? Being with Stefan feels like home. He will show you what love really is. He's considerate, loving, caring. The perfect boyfriend you would ever find in the world. He care for everyone, even the ones that I loved the most. Being with Damon, it's exhilarating, you feel excited all the time. His love consumes me. _"Trust me Elena, you don't want a love that consumes you"_ this thought invaded my mind. And I'm not going to.

I got back to the house. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie together in the living room.

"Hey. You're back! How did it go?" Jeremy asks.

"It was fine, we kissed but he's still leaving" I said.

"But why?"

"He told me to figure my feelings out and what I want the most" I finished my sentence and head to my room

I heard a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" it was Bonnie and Caroline. Bonnie must've called Caroline. "Yeah, come in"

"How are you feeling? Are you good with it? Do you want to talk about it?" Bonnie asked.

"No" I said and they nodded.

"Okay but if you feel like talking then you know where to find us" I nodded.

I can see that Caroline couldn't help herself and asked "So did you figure out what you want and your feelings?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie glared at her.

"What?! I couldn't help myself and I really wanted to know!"

"It's okay and yeah I already figured it out what I want and as for feelings, I figured it out too"

Both of them squealed in happiness.

"But now is not the right time. It's just not. I'll find the perfect timing and said it"

"Okay. We will always be by your side cause we're sisters and best friends" I smiled at Bonnie's sentence.

**This chapter is basically about Stefan and Katherine and a little about Elena. Who do you think she will choose again? Will there be a Stefan/Elena/Katherine love triangle? Probably. We'll see about that. Reviews please? (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some of you might not like where the story is heading but I'm sticking with plan. I actually don't like this chapter because it sucks., anyway try to enjoy maybe? (:**

* * *

**Chapter six.**

**Elena's POV**

It's been only four weeks since Stefan left. I was neglected by Stefan the first two weeks. Apparently, he still wasn't in the mood to talk to me. I guess he's still hurt from the whole incident. I already made a decision of how I feel and what I want. I want Stefan. I love Stefan. I have always loved him. He was my first real love so why would the feelings I have for him changed? It will never changed! I made a huge mistake wen I broke up with him for the first time.

_{FLASHBACK]_

_Dear diary,_

_I feel bad for what happened between me and Damon. Stefan went to this trip to Florida to meet up with her friend Lexi. He insisted me to go but I refused to, because it should be him and his best friend only. I shouldn't be the third wheel there. He went for about two weeks. We occasionally talked to each other on the phone, face time each other. But still, I felt lonely._

_One day when I was at the boarding house, I went up to Stefan's room and just lay there on his bed. You must be wondering why I was in his room. I was there because I wanted to feel close to him._

_Damon walked in and he saw me laying on Stefan's bed. He asked me why and I told him that I missed Stefan. He stayed there with me and we just talked. For hours. We talked about our hobbies, our likes and dislikes._

_This became a routine. Every time I go to the boarding house, Damon would be there to talk with me. He may not be the best listener but he put his effort in it and listened to me._

_One time, we were both drinking, we got really drunk. Damon told me he have a crush on me, I didn't know what to say. Then the next second, he just leaned in and kissed me. The worse thing is, I didn't pulled away instantly! I even kissed him back! We made out. I felt ashamed and I didn't even tell Stefan about it._

_I think I should end things between me and Stefan today. I don't want to torture him or toy him around like a puppet. He should be with a girl that loves him the most and a girl that won't cheat on him._

_xo Elena_

_Stefan and I are sitting in his room. We just finished watching a movie in the living room. Stefan brought me back to his room. He and I are now cuddling together. My head is laying on his chest and he's stroking my hair then hes caressing me._

_"Hey what's wrong? Is something bothering you?" he brows furrowed._

_"Yes. Something is bothering me and I don't know how to bring this up"_

_"Lena, you know you can talk to me about anything" I love it when he calls me Lena. He's the only person that calls me that._

_"Gosh it's hard" I sat up properly. "Stefan, I think we should take a break. I mean I think we should break up" wow that was straight forward._

_He looked at me, progressing on what's happening "What do you mean you want to take a break?"_

_"I mean I'm breaking up with you"_

_"Why? Did I do something wrong that makes you want to break up with me?" he asked with those puppy dog eyes._

_"No. It's not about you. It's about me. I'm the one who messed things up! You're not the one to blame for. I haven't told you any of this but I kissed Damon"_

_His jaw dropped and he looked shocked "You kissed Damon? When and why?"_

_He voice sound sad. "I didn't plan on kissing him. He's the one who did it. The worse part of it all is I kissed him back and we made out. I'm so sorry Stefan. You were in LA with Lexi and I really missed you. Damon was there and we talked. Soon enough we became really close. I'm deeply sorry for what had happened." I'm now crying. "I'm ending things with you because you should be with a girl that loves you and won't cheat on you, instead of me. Goodbye Stefan" I gave him one last peck on the lips and I just left._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

Stefan and I didn't talked for months since then. It was awkward. But when time passes by, Stefan was the one who talked to me.

Now I guess the situation have been reversed. He was the one who left. For one thing, he was willing to talk to me and message me.

I was sitting in front of me desk when I saw my phone buzzed. It was a message. It's from Stefan. I couldn't help myself but squealed in happiness!

**Stefan: Hey Lena! So our trip was cut short. My parents said they have to head back to work sooner than they thought, so we won't be able to stay here for the whole summer. Well anyway, we'll be back the next week. (:**

I still love it when he calls me that._ "And is this reality? What is air? Stefan's trip have been cut short! He's coming back to Mystic Falls next week! This is really happening! I could see him next week and then we'll be able to fix things and I could tell him what I want and how I feel."_ I thought to myself.

I texted him back.

**Elena: Good to hear that. Can't wait to see you back in town.**

**Stefan: I can't wait to be back home too! Btw I missed you so much!**

Aw, he misses me.

**Elena: I missed you too. Be home soon! xo**

**Stefan: I will.**

Next week is going to be awesome! Stefan's finally back!

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

_Dear diary,_

_Next week will be awesome! We're going back to Mystic Falls. I know I said that we're going to stay in New York till our summer's over but my parents had gone back to work. They have to. I headed back to New York because I wanted to visit my parent and spend some time with them. And now our trip was cut short. I didn't spoke to Elena for the first two weeks because I wasn't ready to speak to now. I ignored her phone calls, texts, everything. But in the third week, we started talking again. I wondered if she had figure out her feelings and who she want. Oh! Did I forget to mention I'm with a relationship with Katherine now? She wanted to mend things between us and I let her and now we're back together! Elena doesn't know about this, should I tell her?_

_I'll talk you later. Katherine's calling._

_Love Stefan_

"Stefan! Where are you?" I heard Katherine yelling my name out.

"In here! The balcony"

"There you are! Lexi and I have been looking for you!"

"I'm so sorry. So what do you guys need?"

"We need a ride to the mall to buy something. So are you free?"

"Yeah sure. Just let me get changed first"

"Okay. Thanks babe!" she walked over to me and nuzzled my nose.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. I saw Lexi and Katherine sitting on the couch talking.

"Ugh! Finally! What took you so long?" Lexi said.

"Sorry, I need to find the perfect clothes to wear. You know I'm a perfectionist, everything have to be perfect. Including clothes"

"Fine! Now let's go girly pants!" all three of us giggled and head off.

I'm driving down the road when I could feel my phone buzzing. When we stopped in front of the red light, I used my free hand and grabbed the phone to see who send me a text message. It was Elena. She asked whether I would like to have a welcome back home party. I didn't text her back instantly cause Katherine is sitting next to me. She's now looking at me suspiciously.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she furrowed her brows and asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just some dude got the wrong number and texted me something" I faked a smile and started driving again.

I can't tell her it was Elena. If I tell her about Elena she would questioned me about her. I can't take that risk, at least not now. Now it's not the right time. We arrived at the mall. The girls took off first and I drive to the parking lot to park my car. When I got out, I called Elena.

It didn't take long before Elena picked up the other line.

"Hey Lena!" I said it with a huge smile on my face.

"Hey Stefan. I texted you earlier today and you didn't text me back. Is something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong. I was just- um- just driving" I told her.

"Oh okay" her voice changes a little. "So why'd you call?"

"Just letting you know there's no need to host some welcome back home party. It's not necessary"

"Then we won't host it. And by the way, Damon's not here so he won't be able to pick you up. Instead of him going, I'll be the one picking you guys up at the airport" Damon. Why does she have to bring him up? Every time when I heard the word 'Damon' coming out of her mouth, my heart aches.

"Oh okay. But where's Damon? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He said he needed to get away so he just did. Anyway I gotta go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure. I missed you Lena"

"I missed you too Stefan" my hearts melts when she said she missed me. "Don't forget we have a lot to catch up with when you're back"

Katherine's standing in the opposite side of the car. "Stefan! Why are you still here? I thought you'd come to the mall with us once you parked the car"

"Stef-" before I could Elena could finish saying my name, I called the phone call off. I hope she didn't hear Katherine's voice.

I figured eventually I have to tell Elena about me and Katherine. But I'm scared. I promised her I'll always love her and wait for her but here I am with Katherine.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Stefan just called me. I was beyond happy to hear his voice but he sounded I don't know worried? Did something really happen? I think I just heard some girl's voice on the phone. Well not directly but distantly. Could it be Lexi? Probably not, Lexi doesn't sound like that. I didn't really care anymore so I went to the living room.

"Jenna? Did you just called me? Jenna!" I yelled my aunt Jenna as loud as I could but there seems to be no response.

I walked to the kitchen and saw her going through some stuffs which my mom and dad had left.

"Eh... what are you doing?" questioning her.

"I'm gonna box these things up and put in the attic. I need you to go through these stuffs to see if you need it or not. And feeling sentimental"

"Sure" I picked up one box and put it on the kitchen counter. I grabbed this little antique jewelry box and opened it. I saw this beautiful pocket watch and this emerald green ring and necklace. This ring and necklace. My mom used to wear it all the time. She said it was passed down from grandmother and she passed it down to me. I remember the exact time when she gave these two pieces of jewelry to me as my birthday present.

_{FLASHBACK}_

_Today it's my 16th birthday. I'm finally turning in as an adult! Could this day be any better? At this age, I can get my license and everything! I'm an adult! I'm in my room changing my clothes. I received a text from Stefan. He said 'happy birthday to me' with kisses and hugs. Aw. Isn't he the sweetest boyfriend? I texted him back with kisses and hugs. After I got dressed, I walked down the hallway and there are photos of me in different age birthdays. I smiled and walked down the stairs. I noticed mom are in the kitchen making something._

_"Good morning mom! What are you doing?" I wondered._

_"Good morning sweetie" she smiled at me. "I'm making your favorite cake and food"_

_My eyes widened. "Chocolate cake and chicken parmesan?"_

_"Yes sweetie" I shrieked in happiness. "Thanks mom! You're the best!"_

_My mom motioned me to sit down in front of her and I did. "Honey I have a present for you. It's from your grandmother. She passed down to me and now I'm passing it down to you" she reached for her pocket and pulled out a box._

_I gasped when she opened the box. There's this beautiful emerald green ring and necklace. I saw my name was engraved inside of the ring. "Mom, why's my name engraved inside of the ring hoop?"_

_"My name was engraved on it before but I removed it and I did some embellishment. I engraved your name on it so it's one-of-a-kind. Only for you. And I want you to know that this will be our family heirloom, you have to promise me and pass it down to your children"_

_I could feel my tears coming out and now it's blurring my visions. My mom walked over to me and wiped the tears away. I grabbed my mom's waist and pulled and hugged her. "I promise. Thank you for this present mom. I will never forget this or lose this" I looked up at her._

_"You're welcome" she put a strand of my hair and tugged it behind my ear. "Now prepare yourself and have your breakfast"_

_"Okay. I love you mom" she kissed my forehead and said "I love you too sweetie"_

_After having my breakfast, I sat on the couch and and watch TV. I grabbed the necklace and the ring out and look at it carefully. I noticed it was full detailed. Every single diamond are burnished. You can see the reflects on it perfectly. "Mom must've polished it before giving it to me. I promise you mom, I will never lose this" I said to myself._

_{FLASHBACK ENDS}_

I snapped out and said "I broke the promise" Jenna looked up wondering. "What promise?"

"Mom gave this two pieces of jewelry on my 16th birthday. She said these will be our family heirloom and I need to pass it down to my children and they have to pass it down to theirs. I promise her not to lose it bur I lost it. I was so sad back then. I kept looking for it but I still can't so I gave up"

"Honey, you didn't lost it. Jeremy was the one. He was playing and he got bored and went to your room. He saw this antique box. He took it and he just lost it so it wasn't your fault" I giggled. "Typical Jeremy. Always losing things"

"He's your brother so who knows?" we both laughed.

It was already at night, I finished my dinner and head back to my room. I was so tired so I just went to bed.

Before I sleep, I thought _"I missed my mom and dad and I wished you guys were here"_ and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I told you this chapter sucks so please enjoy reading it, maybe. Should I continue writing this fanfic? Tell me please! (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

**Stefan's POV**

Today is the day we fly back to Mystic Falls. It sucks that we had only spent 4 weeks here. The planned we had originally have to be put behind schedule. I'm at my room packing things. I still haven't decided whether I should tell Elena about me and Katherine. I owe her an explanation. The first thing that spring up in my mind when Elena said we have a lot to catch up is she already made a decision on who she want. I wondered if it's me or Damon. She said he's not in Mystic Falls.

I finished packing when I heard a knock at the door. Lexi's head popped out and she let herself in.

"Lexi, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you cause you know I'm your best friend and whatnot"

I grinned and asked "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

I saw her rummaging through the room. "I know this isn't my business but as your friend, I need to give you some guidance. I know you're with Katherine now, but do you remember what you said to Elena when you left?"

I nod and you sat on the chair across me. "You told her to figure out her feelings and who she want, Stefan. I speculate that she'd probably figured those things out already. What about you Stefan? I noticed that you've been acting weird. Did you figure yourself out?"

_"God! How could Lexi see me through like that!"_ I said to myself.

I shake my head and articulately said "I love Elena and you know it Lexi! But with everything that had happened, everything changes already. I don't even know anymore. And then Katherine came back. She was my first love and she'll always be. Rebekah told me a person will never forget their first love and it's true. I didn't. I'm conflicted. I really really love Elena. But she chose Damon!" she nodded.

"Stefan, I know it's true and hard at the same time. I understand. But you can't string them both in your hands. In the long run, you have to choose one. Either Elena or Katherine. Also, you and Elena had gone through a lot of impediments, you guys survived it and all. You guys were love sick puppies back then. You asked me once if Elena was the one and I said she was. She'll always be an epic love to you. You two are soul mates, you're Elena's other half and she's yours. I am in no position to tell you who to choose but Stefan, you have to make a decision. Make one now before it's too late" she concluded and walked away.

I sat there and let Lexi's words sinks in. I have to make a decision before it's too late. Now I'm the one playing with both girls.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I woke up early this morning because today it's finally the day Stefan's returning back home! I was so thrilled to have him back here. I can finally told him who I want. I want him. I want Stefan in my life. I can't live without him. Oh and not to mention, I'm picking him up today at the airport.

I put on the biggest smile on my face and walked to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I questioned.

"Oh nothing. You know just talking and hanging. And what's with the huge smile on your face? Spill it" Caroline uttered.

"It's-" before I could finish my words, Bonnie cut me off. "You don't have to ask her Caroline. It's so obvious. She has this happy-to-see-Stefan smile on her face. Stefan's coming back and she's picking him up at airport so that explains the smile" she finishes it with a laugh.

I looked at Bonnie "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes Elena. It is that obvious" we both laughed.

It's noon and I have received a text from Stefan saying he'll arrive at around 3:40 pm. I looked at the watch and saw that it's nearly 3:30. I got and prepared myself.

"Jeremy!" I yelled his name.

"What?" he shouted back on the other side of the house.

"I'm going to the airport to pick Stefan and Lexi up. I won't be home till 6 pm. Just go get yourself some dinner. Got it?"

"It's fine! I'm going out with Anna later so you don't have to worry about me. Good luck!"

"Okay. Thanks!" I walked out the door and head to my car.

My house isn't that far from the airport so I arrived there a little earlier.

"Still 5 minutes left" I'm counting down the time, patiently waiting for him.

**5 minutes later...**

My eyes light up when I saw this beautiful torso of him walking out. He still looked the same. His perfect dirty blonde hair. His perfect hips. His perfect lips... "Focus Elena" I told myself.

"Stefan!" I shrieked.

At first his eyes wandered around to look where the voice came from, and then his eyes locked mine. He gives me this genuine smile. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I hugged him so tight that he could barely breathe.

"Elena..." he said and I looked up. He's always taller than me and I love it. Because when I cry or hug him, I could feel his strong torso. "I couldn't breathe, you're hugging me to tight" I let go of my hand and said "Oops sorry" I stuck my tongue out a little. "It's okay. I'm so happy to see you. I missed you" my heart melts.

"Stefan, I missed you too. See I can't wait-" I didn't have the chance to finish my sentence when some girl called Stefan's name out.

"Stefan babe, could you help me with this? I can't hold it because it's too heavy" she completed her sentence and looked up. She put her focus on me when she saw me.

"Stefan, who's this?" me and the girl both said it simultaneously.

I noticed the awkward silence between the three of us then Stefan speak up. "Elena, this is Katherine" he pointed her then he looked at Katherine's direction and said "Katherine, this is Elena"

I looked at Stefan, my face filled with confusion. This is Katherine? Katherine Katherine? The Katherine that Stefan told me about when we were together? The Katherine that broke Stefan's heart and left him without even saying goodbye to him? But what is she doing here? With Stefan? And she just called him babe.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her carefully. She's beautiful. She have the same color tanned olive skin like me. She have these perfect curls bouncing on her shoulders. She's wearing a navy tank top and some denim shorts. She has a pair of long legs and she have this perfect waistline. Her body is in perfect shape.

I looked at Stefan and he's looking down. I have so many questions in my mind that I have to ask him about.

* * *

**Katherine's POV**

Stefan just introduced Elena to me. So that is the famous Elena that everyone talked about. I have my wonders solved. She's gorgeous and barely have any makeup on but still. She has straight hair that are toughing her bare shoulders. She's wearing this beautiful sundress. I may not be a fan of sundresses but she definitely look hot in it. I can see why Stefan's into her. Stefan always have a thing for brunettes.

I break the silence and spoke "So, Elena right?" she nodded. "I'm Katherine. I'm tagging along with Stefan and Lexi on this trip. Hope we can have some fun together" I gave her a smile.

"Sure. I'm sure we can have a lot of fun together. Where's Lexi by the way? I didn't see her anywhere"

"Oh she's in the bathroom. She had too much water on the plane" at last Stefan looked up and spoke.

"Oh okay. We can wait for her here"

"Elena, do you have any sibling?" I asked her abruptly.

She looked a little shock at my question. "I have one younger brother. His name is Jeremy"

I tried to keep up the conversation to avoid awkwardness between the three of us. "Is he studying here in Mystic Falls too?"

"Yeah he is"

"I once studied here too, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Stefan told me once about it"

"Did he?" I smirked at Stefan.

"Yes, he did and he said you left Mystic Falls all of sudden"

"I did because my parents are planning on moving to LA so yeah"

I stopped when I saw Lexi hugging Elena.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Ugh. I had way too much water on the plane. I shouldn't have drank too much. I learned my lesson. I went to bathroom and told Stefan and Katherine to went ahead first. After I'm done, I looked for them. I head out and saw the three of them. Well, this must be awkward for them three. I didn't cared much.

I saw Elena and ran towards her. God I missed her so much! "Elena! Ah! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" she chuckled. Even though after what happened that night at the boarding house, I still keep in touch with Elena.

"Lexi, it's been only four weeks. It wasn't that long at all. I missed you! We have a lot to talk about. I'm going to ask you if you have met any hot new guys there" she teased at me and I couldn't care less.

I groaned. "I wish! You should know that our trip was cut cut short and I didn't even have enough time to meet them!"

Elena burst into laughter. "Oh so you didn't meet up any hot guys. Well that's a shame cause you would've give them the best 4 weeks girlfriend experience"

"Or a permanent one but you know I'm not those need-to-be-in-a-relationship kinda girl. But what you just said is true though"

"Are you two done talking?" I heard Stefan asking.

"Well well mister. You just interrupted two girls talking, that's rude"

"I'm sorry Lexi but I'm just tired and I wanna get some rest. So?"

"Sure. Me and Elena can catch up later" I smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot. You guys will be staying at Caroline's place for dinner with Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Rebekah first. Jeremy won't be there because hae has a date with his new girlfriend Anna. And no rest for you Mr Salvatore" I saw Elena smirking at Stefan.

"Fine. I gave up. Now let's go"

The car ride back to Elena's house was delighted. We talked, we laughed, we joked, we teased. No awkward silence at all which is a good

sign.

* * *

We all arrived at Caroline's house! Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Rebekah all screamed "Welcome back" to us. We put down our luggage and sat on the couch and talked. Stefan introduced Katherine to everyone and they all seemed to like her and welcome her. Caroline's already drunk and babbling on something. Everyone seemed to be having fun.

When Caroline's lucid enough, she blurted "Guys why don't we play Truth or Dare? It's been a while since we all played together. So what do you think?"

I-I don't know Caroline. Remember the last time we played Truth or Dare?" she shook her head. "We all ended up grounded because you Miss Forbes dared us to play flour war in the kitchen. And I still don't know why you would think of such thing as flour war. And the end, the whole kitchen was filled with flour everywhere and it was a mess! All our parents were so mad at us so they grounded us" Bonnie frowned.

"Oh yeah I remembered that. I was the one who got hit first" Matt said. "But now when we think about it, it was pretty awesome"

"You see even Matt liked the idea of playing Truth or Dare! Please Bonnie!" Caroline begged.

"Woah hold it there. I didn't say I liked the idea of playing Truth or Dare"

"Shut it Donovan" Caroline shot Matt a glare.

"Elena? Stefan? Tyler? Please! It would be fun!"

"Fine. Now stop your whining Caroline" Tyler said and Caroline beamed.

Caroline went to the kitchen and brought back a bottle in her hands and put it on the floor.

"Okay. Let's start the game" Caroline spin the bottle.

"Bonnie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever have a crush on these three guys here in this room?"

"Nope I haven't" Now Bonnie's the one to spin the bottle.

"Katherine. Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to make out with the hottest guy in the room"

Without any hesitation, she leaned over to Stefan and straddled on his lap and kissed him passionately. Her hands are running through his dirty blonde hair and she kisses him with more lust and passionate. Her tongue is battling against his. And finally they pulled away.

"Thanks babe!" she give him a seductive smile.

"Babe?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend" Katherine smirked at Stefan. "Boyfriend? you never told us!"

"You never asked"

When Elena heard Katherine saying Stefan's her boyfriend, she instantaneously stood up and walked away. Stefan saw her and excused himself from them too.

"Elena! Wait up. I can explain"

She stopped and looked at Stefan with hurt and tears in her eyes. "Explain?" she nearly yelled. "What's there to explain Stefan? You were the one to tell me to figure who I want and I did. I broke up with Damon after the left and I chose you!" this time she's yelling her lungs out. "Because you're my first love and I never stopped loving you! And now you're in a relationship? How could you!"

Stefan looked at Elena and it makes his heart aches. Every time when Elena's hurt he hurts with her. "Elena I'm so sorry. After I left, Katherine showed up at my door step and she went to the trip with me and Lexi and she told me she wanted to mend things between us and somehow I let her. And then it just happened. I really am sorry Elena. She was my first love and you can never forget your first love. It's hard to" she nodded. Stefan walked closer to her and wiped the tears on her cheeks with his thumb. "And I can assure to you that I made my decision too. I want to be with you forever and always. No one can change that. My heart will always belongs to you. You owned me Elena. I told you that a millionth times already" he smiled.

Stefan walked even closer to Elena and she could feel his hot breath when he said "I love you Elena. I always will" he then leaned down and crash his lips on hers.

It still feel the same. It felt like they kissed for the first time. Elena was the one to break from the kiss and whispered "I love you too Stefan" in his mouth.

They both kissed one last time and walked hand in hand back to the living room.

* * *

**Well here's chapter seven. So now Stefan and Elena have confessed their feelings to each other, do you think something big will happen to Elena and Katherine? Reviews? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**To be honest I wasn't planning on posting today and I have this new idea for a new stelena story. I want to start it. Read at the bottom for information about the new fanfic idea I have in mind and let me know if I should start it or not. (:**

* * *

**Chapter eight.**

**Katherine's POV**

Yesterday night was awesome other than the fact that I overheard Stefan and Elena talking and they kissed. My intention was to find Stefan and ask if he wanted to go home. Stefan went after Elena because she had abruptly left the game, which I assumed because I referred Stefan as my boyfriend. I saw them walked over to the kitchen and so I did as well. And that was the moment I saw Stefan and Elena kissed and talked.

I woke up next to Stefan this morning. When we were in New York, he and I used to have morning make outs. Ever since we came back, Stefan seemed to be very distant to me. He would talk to me, kiss me but not so much and we don't have morning make outs. Is it because we're back in Mystic Falls or is it because of Elena?

I'm now sitting in the backyard of the boarding house, feeling the breeze. I relaxed myself and enjoy the view. It was beautiful. Birds are chirping, crickets are chirping. The way the birds chirp are like a melody. I closed my eyes for a second and then I felt someone's hand on my bare shoulder.

"Hey babe" I turned around and saw Stefan giving me his best smile.

"Hey" I kinda fainted my voice down.

"Is something wrong?" Stefan asked me in his concerned tone. Indicating he cares about me.

"No, I was just thinking" I looked back to the view. "Is there something you need to talk about?"

Stefan froze for a while. "You seemed to be thinking a lot lately, Stefan. Ever since we came back from New York, you've been acting so distant and weird" I told him.

Stefan walked in front of me and bent down. "I'm sorry Katherine. A lot have happened and I just-I just don't know and-"

I cut him off. "Is it about the girl Elena?" I asked him precipitously.

"Katherine-" he paused and I continued. "No Stefan. I know it's about her. Why wouldn't it be? I mean she's pretty and all. I know you still have a thing for her. You don't have to pretend anymore Stefan. The more you pretend, the more it hurts, to me." I emphasized the word 'me'. Letting him know it really does hurt.

"Katherine, you just have to hear me out"

"No I don't want to Stefan. I heard about what you said to her yesterday at Caroline's dinner party. I went to find you, and there you were, you and Elena. You guys were talking and I didn't want to intervened your conversation with her so I waited" Tears staring streaming down my cheeks. "And then you said and I quote I want to be with you forever and always. No one can change that. My heart will always belongs to you. You owned me Elena, not to mention you even said you'll love her forever" I stopped and buried my face in my hands.

"Katherine, I am so sorry. I;m sorry all that had happened. Sorry that you have to hear it like that. I didn't meant for that to happened. In that way. I was going to tell eventually. And then it caught Elena off guard by you saying I'm your boyfriend. And before the situation got any worse I have to tell her that. And-"

I stood up from the chair and raised my voice up. "Oh so now is my fault that I said you're my boyfriend!" I yelled at him. "Oh I'm sorry Stefan that I told everyone you're my boyfriend. You should've told me you didn't want to get back with me and don't string me on!" I'm now vociferating.

"No no no. It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have led you on. It was all my fault. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. Just because we doesn't work out as a couple but that doesn't mean we can't be friends, right? Things don't have to go ugly. We can fix it, we can be friends. Let's try out please" he begged.

"Friends?" I scoffed. "you thought after this, we could still be friends?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm willing to try it"

"So what? You're breaking up with me and then you can go back to Elena?"

He looked speechless. He doesn't know what to answer. I waited for his answer. I break the silence. "You know what. Fine. if you want to break up with then let's do it. If you really want to be with Elena then sure" I lowered my voice down and wiped my tears off my face.

After I finished, I walked away from Stefan. I don't want to remember this day. I don't want it to exist. I want this day to just vanish but it can't. It's impossible for that to happen. This will always be a wound to me and it'll never heal. Possibly never. I will do everything in my power to get Stefan back, just because we broke up now but that doesn't mean I have given up on him.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

Katherine and I are officially over. I didn't want it to happened like that. That kind of break up was never my first choice, I should be the one to do the hard part from a break up. It shouldn't be done by a girl. I just broke Katherine's heart. The worst part of it all is that Katherine had heard the conversation me and Elena had yesterday. She saw us kissed. i should feel happy that me and Katherine are over but I feel ashamed and guilty instead.

I send Katherine one last text saying I'm really sorry and I'll make it to her. And I love her. As a friend. I received a call from Elena asking if I wanted to have lunch with her later. I looked at my watch and noticed that it's virtually noon already. I told her to meet up at the park first. I adjusted myself into another set of clothes and head out.

I parked my car around the corner and walked to the park. I saw Elena sitting on a bench reading. Reading has always been her hobby. Shes a book lover. She could name all the book J.K Rowling has ever written, all the books Nicholas Sparks has ever written. She's also a Shakespear fan.

I saw Elena's eyes lights up when she saw me. I recognized her smile. She have this particular smile just for me. It makes me flattered because, judging by her smile, she really loves me.

"Stefan! you're here!" she shrieked.

"Yeah sorry I was just parking my car so I'm running a little bit late." I apologized to her.

"It's fine. I just arrived and I was just reading so I didn't really pay any attention at the time." she grinned. "So why do you need to meet up at the park first?"

"I have to tell you something. It's about me and Katherine." she tilted her head a little.

"Okay, what about it?"

I signed before I said. "She overheard about us yesterday at Caroline's party."

"Really? How did she react?"

"She and I broke up this morning. I felt guilty and ashamed of what I did to her. I should be the one to do this not her."

"I'm sorry to hear that Stefan. I really am. If you want to talk about this, we can. You just need to tell me that." she smiled at me. I nodded.

"Elena, you know I want to be with you but-" I paused and then she cut me off. "Stefan, I know what you're going to say. You just got out of a relationship and you don't want to rush into another one. I understand. Just take your time. Okay?"

"Thanks Elena. I just want you to know that I do want to be with you but not now. I don't want to rush things between us and everything. I think we should take step by step."

"Sure. I can accommodate to that." I chortled. "So, lunch?" she asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

"The usual."

I put my arm around Elena's shoulder and she put hers around my waist. We walked to the grill to have our lunch. I just told Elena about the break up of me and Katherine. I told her I don't want to rush things between us and it's going to take some time for me. I just hope she understands it. Katherine's my first love and we got back for the second time and it just felt like the first time we had ever dated so yeah. I hope she forgives me for not wanting to rush things between us.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Stefan just told me about his break up with Katherine. He said he needed some time and I'm going to give him some time. As much as he wants. I just don't want to screw this second chance again. This might be the only chance I have to be Stefan. I need to take this opportunity carefully and not careless.

We ate our lunch and now we're just wandering around the town. There's this Mikaelson ball that Rebekah's family holding next week. I wanted Stefan to take me to the ball but I wasn't bold enough to ask him about it. I just wish I was the girl he's taking. I know I sounded like a girl crushing on a boy who probably would never notice me.

"Elena, do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asks.

"Do you want to?" I ask him back.

"Only if you want to"

"Then yeah let;s go and watch a movie. Any good recommendations sir?" I teased.

"Why don't we head back to my house and we can watch whatever you like?" Stefan suggested.

"That sounds fun mister" I smirked.

We head to his car and he opened the car door for me. Always the gentleman. Opening doors for girls. Stefan's the kind of guys that are in extinction. The car ride back home was joyful. We teased, well, I was the one who teased the most. I enjoyed very much. We arrived at the boarding house and then Stefan slapped my ass.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Just checking if you still have a fine ass or not, Miss Gilbert" Now he's the one smirking.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or what?"

"Of course it's a compliment! I would never insult you"

"Why thank you!

"You're very welcome and by the way, you still have a fine ass" I giggled and sat on the couch.

I heard Stefan yelling at from the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink? We have beer, water, juice, coffee, tea. Which one do you want?"

I thought for a second and yelled back "Coffee please! Thanks!"

Within a few minutes, Stefan was back with two coffee in his hands. He gave me mine and sat next to me. Putting down his coffee and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"The notebook. I wanted to watch that. I've read the book a hundredth times but I've never watched the movie before"

"Why do we have to watch that?" Stefan groaned. "Shouldn't we be like watching comedy?"

"Please!" I gave me my puppy dog eyes. "I wanted to watch that movie for a long time."

"Fine! Anything for you." I gave him a peck on his cheek.

We prepared popcorn and blankets. My head was on Stefan's shoulder throughout the whole movie. After watching the movie, I ended up sobbing and bawling my eyes out. I straightened myself and looked at Stefan's shirt.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry. Your shirt is filled with my tears"

"It's fine Lena. I didn't mind at all. Though I don't get one thing"

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

"I don't get why you cried at all. I didn't even shed one tear"

"How could you not? This story is bitter sweet. It is a beautiful story about enduring love. It is about a husband that retells the story of their lives to his wife who has Alzheimer's. In the end they both went to sleep in bed together and die. It's just-just- I couldn't even explained it!" Stefan's now laughing at me. "What? Why are you laughing? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just. It's cute to see you like this. Crying over a movie. Bawling your eyes out and I have this opportunity to have you on my shoulder and let you sobbed in it.' I blushed at his words. "I hope we can do this more often so I have the chance to tease you and make up for the lost time." he kissed my forehead.

"Yeah me too. Why don't we have a Saturday movie night?"

"That's sounds nice." he's playing with my hair.

"Good. Deal then"

"Elena?" I answered him in a sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what?"

"You know Rebekah's family is throwing a ball next week and I wanted you to be my date. Will you?"

I stopped breathing for a minute and screamed in happiness inside of me. "Yes. I'd be honored to be your date to the ball."

He kissed my forehead one more time and then I fall asleep one his shoulder.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it! Nothing big happened here. So here's the new idea.**

**Stefan's the mascot in his school and Elena's the head cheerleader in her school. Elena's current boyfriend is Matt and Stefan's just the unnoticeable mascot that no one knew. But what happened when there's an incident between Stefan and Elena and it'll change their lives? Do you think I should start it? Let me know please. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine.**

As we all know, there's a thin line between love and hate. But is it really? I'd rather say it should be redefined. Actually, there's a great wall of China between love and hate. One minute you're in love with that person, but the next minute they can hurt you in any possible ways. But if we want to move one, the only thing we can do is to let go.

We need to learn to forgive in order to love again. A person can't endure that amount of pain. We need to let it all out, we can't take all the pain to ourselves.

It's been months since Stefan came back, since his break up with Katherine, since Stefan and Elena are back together. Truth to be told, Stefan's still not over Katherine yet. But it doesn't bother Elena. She knew Stefan's still not over Katherine. She promised Stefan to give him some space and she intended to keep that promise.

Today is Thanksgiving and the two of them decided to invite everyone. They invited everyone because they wanted to spend this year's Thanksgiving with their loved ones.

Stefan woke up without Elena sleeping next to him. He assumed she's probably downstairs or out with her best friends. So he got up and get into a shower.

After the shower, he walked down the stairs. "Elena! Where are you?" Stefan's yelling out Elena's name. Searching for her in their own house. You may think it's too soon for them to buy a house and live together but to them, it's not. Stefan wandered through the house looking for Elena. Still no sign.

He walked over to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Stefan:_

_I'm out buying groceries for tonight's Thanksgiving. _

_You might wanna call Rick._

_He called you._

_xoxo Elena._

Stefan put the note down and poured himself a drink.

"Hey Rick! Elena told me that you called. So what's up?" Stefan called after he finishes his drink.

"Oh yeah. About that Jenna and I can't make it to the Thanksgiving." Rick said apologetically over the phone.

"Why's that?"

"Jenna got invited to her professor's party and she have to be there. I promised her I'll go with her and we can't cancelled it. We're so sorry. Tell Elena we're sorry."

"Okay. Just be sure you can make it to the next one."

Rick laughed through the other side "Promised. Bye Stefan" He ended the call.

Just when Stefan got comfortable on the couch, Elena got back with bags of groceries in her hand. "Hey babe! I'm back!" she said.

Stefan giggled "Do you need any help there?". Elena rolled her eyes and answered "Yes, Mr Salvatore. So don't just stand there and help me!"

"Easy there tiger. I'm helping." Stefan grabbed a few bags and walked to the kitchen. "So what did you buy?"

"I bought turkey, pudding, vegetables, fruits, sweets." She said as she count the food in the bags. "I almost forgot! I'm cooking too." she said and she looked at Stefan.

"You're cooking?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I am and I'm planning on making a cake too. What? You got a problem with that?"

"No, I'm just saying I'm all yours" I grinned.

"Oh and Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"Before I forgot, Jenna and Rick couldn't make it because Jenna got invited to her professor's party. They said they're sorry and promised to make it to the next one."

"Oh okay. It's a shamed that they couldn't make it. Maybe next time."

"Yeah maybe." Stefan smirked at Elena. Without an instant, Stefan threw a hand full of flour at Elena's face.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked with a face full of flour.

"Oh nothing. Just joking around."

"You are so busted."

"We'll see about that Elena. We both know that you couldn't catch me or something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

And for a moment, they played and joked around and they both made the kitchen into a mess.

After preparing for about three hours, me and Stefan are sitting on the couch cuddling. Stefan keep on playing with my hair and kissing my forehead. We're watching the comedy movie Pitch Perfect. It may not be the perfect movie to watch in this sweet, loving moment but we still enjoyed every single moment. I shifted my position and looked at Stefan "Stefan?".

He looked down and bring my hand to kiss lips and left a soft kiss on it. "Yeah?" He reached his hands out to grab the remote and paused the movie.

"Do you ever think about us? What our future would be like? Our memories?" I asked him all of a sudden. I saw his face stiffen a little because of this question, then I saw him relaxed a little.

"Yes, Elena. I do see myself being with you. I couldn't see my life without you in it. It would be a misery for me if you weren't in it. You're the reason I keep in living. You know I was pretty bad in shape before I met you. It's like my life was crushed into pieces. Like a pile of rubble. Until I met you, I was alive again. You brought me back to life and I really need to thank you for that. I think there are a lot of conversations to be had about our future, about the kind of life we could have together. We don't have to rush, we can take our time. Relationships takes their own roads, their own ways, their own speeds. We can't control it. Every person's relationship is different from the others. We can't relive ours into others."

I nodded and sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Stefan, I don't want to rush too. I want to savor this moment.I know a lot had happened in the past years, but nothing matters. All that matters is you're here with me. I always feel like there's a box that we shouldn't open."

Stefan put his hand around my body and me closer to him. I can feel the proximity of us. "Elena, we can open it. Whenever you're ready. You don't have to open it right away if you're not ready. I don't want to see you suffer.

"No. I'd rather just be here... now with you. That's all I want right now." I cupped my hands with his face and leaned in to kiss him. It was nothing but a kiss full of love. Just one simple kiss.

"That's all it matters to me too, Elena. I know that you knew I wasn't over the whole Katherine yet and I'm really sorry. I promise I'm over it already."

"It's okay Stefan. You said you needed time and I myself promised to give you as much as you want."

"Thank you Elena." He whispered in my ear and said "You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you. I love you."

"I love you too Stefan. Always."

After our little talk, we just sat there and finished the movie. We occasionally cuddled. I don't want any of this end. I wanted it to last forever. That's all I want.

Just when we finished our movie, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Rebekah and Lexi arrived. It's sad that Jenna and Rick couldn't make it because of Jenna's professor's party. Maybe next time.

Stefan opened the door and Caroline squealed and hugged me. "Hey Elena! Thanks for having us over for Thanksgiving this year!" I swear for a second that my eardrum is going to be implode or something.

"It's not big of a deal. We're glad to have all of you here tonight." I smiled at her.

Bonnie poked her head out in the front door. "Hey. Are we here early?"

"No you're not. Come on in! Stefan and I prepared already."

Before we eat, we all gathered in the living room and talked. Everyone's seemed so happy. Is it because we're kinda back to the old days? No worries. Just carefree, lonely, free, confused teenagers partying and having around town? Probably.

"So anything new for you two?" I noticed Matt directed this question to me.

"Nothing actually. We've been amending things between us and it's going great."

"Okay enough with this. I have something to say."

"Well what is it?" Bonnie asked in such hurry, wanting to know what Caroline wanted to say.

"Well, after the graduation, Klaus came over and invited me to go to New Orleans with him and I said yes."

Elena walked over to Caroline and gave her a big hug. "Why didn't you tell us Care? I thought we're friends!" Elena said it with a fake sad tone.

"I'm sorry guys, I wanted to but I just couldn't find the right time. And we're leaving this coming Thursday."

"We're happy for you Caroline and we hope you have a great time in New Orleans with him." Tyler gave Caroline a smile. Tyler and Caroline had a fling before. Caroline broke up with him because she wasn't feeling the relationship she had with him was passionate enough enough. They haven't talked for some time after their break up but now they're in good terms. They're friends again and nothing really changes too.

"Thanks Ty. So I'm starving now! Are we gonna eat or what?" Caroline groaned.

We all walked to the table and sat down. This is one of the best Thanksgivings that we all have ever had. We started eating and then Stefan raised his glass and said "Let's give a toast."

We all raised our glasses. "Let's thank the Lord for giving us this opportunity to have all of you here. For having such amazing friends in our lives. I honestly need to thank for letting me to have such an amazing girl in my life. She's the sunshine in my life and she directed me to have a meaningful life. Life may not always go the way we wanted but sometimes that's what our lives wanted to go. And now here's to my babe Elena. To me you're like an angel, sent by God above, to cleanse my soul of sadness, and fill it with love. You are my inspiration and I want to thank you, for without you, I don't know what I would do. You've changed my life around, and turned my frown upside down.  
You have showed me the way, so that I will never thank you."

Everyone's in awestruck. Elena blushed at Stefan's words. She raised her glasses. "And here's to my babe too. I don't know how to say this,  
but I thank you very much for always being there for me, you're gentle, friendly touch. You helped me to get better and stop what I regret. You helped me through the hard times that, I can't forget. You listened to my problems, me whining, in a kind and caring way, and without you, I may not be smiling today. I trust you with my secrets, the no one has been told. I trust you with my feelings, and in my heart, your words I'll take until I'm gray and old. Thank you for that Stefan."

Stefan's hand reached Elena's face with so much passion in it and it's like we're in our own world. After Elena and Stefan's thanksgiving speeches, the other gave theirs too. The rest of the night went smoothly.

It was almost midnight and everyone have left and Elena and Stefan are now sitting in the porch step swing. They bought the swing two months ago and they hang out there occasionally.

"Stefan, did you mean what you said in the dinner? Your speech."

Stefan paused for a second. "Yes Elena. I mean every single word of it. It came from the bottom of my heart. And do you? In your speech."

"I mean it too Stefan. Promise you won't leave me. I love you."

"I promised. I love you too."

And just that. They sat there in the swing for a couple of minutes. They both wanted to savor every single moment they spend in their lives. They don't want to lose it. Memories are too important for both of them. And they both promised not to leave each other.

* * *

**So here's chapter nine. Sorry for not updating. I was busy lately and probably won't be able to update too. Hope you like this chapter. It's mainly about Stefan and Elena's confessions or something. Reviews? (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was thinking to have a little M in this chapter.**

**Chapter ten.**

People give people their words on something they couldn't keep. Like you promised your friend to go to their football game but you bailed because you got invited to some party. Or you promise you would love someone forever but you broke the promise by having an affair. Keeping promises and giving people your word is essential. You promise to love someone forever and promise her or he to never leave them, you ought to keep it. No matter what happens, a person should be able to keep their words.

Stefan and Elena both promised themselves not to leave each other ever again and to love one another. They both realized they couldn't live without each other by their sides. Their love beat through a lot of obstacles, they have gone through a lot to be together. In the end of the day, love is all they need. They came from being a naive to being one strong couple that can break through everything. Everything that will block them to be together.

Love can make you do stupid things. It can drive you crazy. It can make you do things you would never imagine yourself doing. It can make go from being a sane person into an insane person. Love is unpredictable. You'd never know when it'll come or go. One minute you're happy as ever, the next minute, you're depressed as ever. You would never know. Love can make you forgive to the ones that ought not to be forgiven, and those you ought to think they don't deserve to be loved by anyone. You are even willing to give second chances to the ones who have already messed a lot of second chances.

* * *

It was a beautiful in Mystic Falls, a warm but not to sunny day. Stefan and Elena decided to take a walk They needed to spend some times together. After all, they did missed a lot. They are now trying to savor every single moment they spend together, to make up for the lost time. Tey didn't talk much, they just enjoyed having one another by their sides. And that, is already enough for them

Stefan paused his footsteps and Elena turned around to see if something's wrong. "Why did you stop?"

Elena's now standing in front of Stefan, he pivoted his position and now he's standing in front of her.

"So I've been thinking," Stefan put on the biggest smile.

"And?" Elena's curious more than ever.

"Since we're back together, why don't we give ourselves a romantic weekend getaway. You know, we need to make for the time we've lost."

"Stefan," Elena signed. "we can't just leaving everything behind and have a getaway. We still have things to take care of. We have to tell Damon-" Stefan put a finger on Elena's lips to stop from from talking. "Don't Damon or whatever. Elena, we have lost a lot of memories already, now it's time to make new ones. We have to live these memories."

Elena almost have tears in her eyes and she simply just nodded. "But where are we going to go?"

"We are going to LA. What do you think?"

"LA? But why there? I mean it sounds really great to be there."

"Oh," Stefan cupped Elena's face with both of his face and push the the strands of her hair behind her ears. "I thought LA would be so much than being here, having people around us would totally distract us from our romantic weekend."

"Okay." Elena hugged Stefan and then she gave Stefan a peck on his lips.

They continued their walk in the park. Having a romantic getaway sounds great to both of them. The real reason that Stefan chose LA is because he have something to show Elena.

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena are both at a local coffee shop. Three of them haven't really spent much of them together after their thanksgiving.

"So, Stefan is taking you LA for a getaway?" Caroline asks as she take a sip of her coffee and eat her donut

"Yeah, he suggested while we were walking down the park."

"But why LA?" Bonine asked.

Elena shrugged her shoulders ."I don't know. All I know is, he said he wanted us to create new memories of us together."

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Caroline poked Elena's arm.

"I guess it is. I mean, I am looking forward to going to this getaway. It would benefit the both of us."

A barista walked over to us to see if we need anything else. "So everything good here?" she smiled at us.

"Yeah we're good." Bonnie smiled back at her direction.

"So you don't need anything else?"

"No, thanks!"

After the barista left, Elena saw Caroline cocking her brows at her. "What?"

"So did you guys do it yet?"

Elena knew exactly what Caroline's mentioning. Stefan and Elena haven't had sex ever since they are back together. Though this doesn't bother her at all. All she wants now is to be with Stefan's side. She doesn't care about anything sexual intercourse. At least for now. She and Stefan used to play around in either her room or his room. And they would always ended up having sex, after teasing and joking around, or having hot and heated kiss session.

"No, Caroline. We haven't."

"But why? You guys got back together like for weeks now!" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Caroline. Sex is the last thing I want to do right now. It doesn't really bother, if we're being honest."

Bonnie interject the conversation. "But are you sure it doesn't bother Stefan? I mean at the end of the day, he's still a guy and I'm sure he has sexual needs too."

Elena's shocked at the fact that Bonnie would be interested in her love life. "I'm not sure."

"You and Stefan should really talked about it."

"Maybe."

* * *

Stefan's at the boarding house's library. The boarding house library contains thousands of books. The Salvatores are known as the "Father of the Books" for some reasons. They knew everything about books. Every Salvatore loves reading books, but not for Damon. He hates reading.

Stefan heard some noise in the lounge room, so he walked to that direction. And there, he saw him.

"Damon." Stefan'sin shock as why he's here. Back in Mystic Falls.

"Hello brother." Damon put on his usual grin.

"Why are you here?" Stefan jump right into the question.

"Because Mystic Falls is my home." Damon said as he poured himself a glass of scotch.

"The real reason." Stefan's face became serious.

"I came back to reunite with the people I love."

"You don't love anyone, Damon."

"You don't know me Stefan. Anyway, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your precious Elena?" Damon cocked his brows.

"Don't you dare mess with Elena."

"Oh relax brother. I wasn't going to. See you later baby bro." And then Damon just walked out of the front door.

* * *

Elena came back to the house that she and Stefan are living in. Elena was exhausted from the shopping she had with Caroline and Bonnie. They haven't for shopping together for a long time, and she's glad they did it today.

"Stefan?" Elena yelled out his name to see if Stefan's at home. "Are you here?"

Elena walked over to the coffee table and saw a note on it. It was well written, the handwriting is really beautiful and Elena knew it was Stefan's handwriting. The note directed Elena to the backyard. She walked over to he backyard and saw Stefan standing with a bouquet in his hands. "So what do you think?" Stefan walked over to Elena and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"What's all this?" Elena covered her mouth.

"Well, remember when I told you we need to create new memories?" she nodded. "Well, this is part of it Elena. I prepared all this!"

"Oh my god! That's very sweet Stefan! I love you." Elena gave Stefan a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you too baby." he whispered in between the kiss.

Stefan lead Elena to her seat. He pulled her chair out and Elena sat on it.

"You cooked all this?" Elena always knew Stefan's a magnificent cook, but she couldn't believe he could cook all this for this date.

"Yep, anything for my love." Stefan garb a hold at Elena's hand and he plant a small kiss on it.

"Thank you for this Stefan." she smiled.

They ate and had some small talk. After the dinner, both of them went back to the living room. They are now cuddling each other. Stefan occasionally stroke and play with Elena's hair. Elena's luxuriating at this pleasure. She love it when Stefan's kissing her forehead, or playing with her hair, or stroking her.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Elena shifted her position and look at Stefan.

"What?"

"I was at the boarding house today and Damon's back."

"He's back? What did he want?"

"I don't know what he want or why's he here. It's Damon. I tell you this because I wanted to be honest with you." He leaned down and plant a small kiss on Elena's lips. "No more secrets."

"Does it bother you that we haven't had sex?" Elena blurted out.

"What are you talking about Elena?"

"We're back together for weeks now, and we still haven't had any intimate moments. You know, sex." Elena gave Stefan a weak smile.

"Of course it doesn't bother me!"

"But guys have sexual needs." Stefan let out a small laugh. "So did you, Elena. As long as you are ready, we can do it then. We don't have to rush things, remember?" she nodded.

"Do you want to do it now? I mean I'm ready."

"Are you sure you're ready?" she nodded.

* * *

**This will be the M part.**

Stefan led Elena up the stairs and to their room. They are kissing all they way up to their room, they are hardly breathing. Giving themselves in, full time. They kissed enthusiastically, full of passion, love, and lust. When they finally distant their lips away, both catching for air.

"Stefan, the light."Elena whispered in Stefan's ear. "Could you dim the lights down?"

"Of course." he whispered back and Elena can feel his hot breath in her ear.

Elena's legs are wrapped around Stefan's waist, her fingers are running through his hair. As she started kissing Stefan's ear and then slowly, she has moved down to kiss his neck. She swear she heard Stefan gave out a barely hearable moan. She herself is burning inside, she wanted to ran her fingers all over on his beautiful sculpted body, she wanted to taste him. She stopped kissing and let herself back on the floor. She once again whispered in his ear and said "Want to help and remove my dress?" she gave a smirk and walked over to the bed. She gestured him to sit next to her and he did.

Stefan sat next to her. "I'd be glad to help you out of this dress, Miss Gilbert." he gave Elena back a smirk. He put his hand on her dress and his hand found its way under her dress. He squeezed her inner thighs and she released a silence moan. He run his hand up and down on her thighs and he started lowering up her dress. He leaned in and kiss her thighs, leaving lingering hot and sloppy kisses on it.

"Raise your hands." Stefan asks and she did.

He helped her out of that dress and all he could see is, Elena wearing lacy sexy red bra and pantie. "You look beautiful in red." Stefan told her in a seductive voice. He put her fingers on her stomach and caress it. He initialed some kisses on her stomach, kissing the spots she liked to be kissed. Every time he kiss those spots, it tickles her and she would released small giggles. He raised his head and went straight for Elena's lips. He gave some passionate kissed and when he separated his lips from her, he saw her eyes are filled with lust and desire. "When are you going to stop teasing me with you kissing me?" he's now kissing down her neck gently.

Elena's hands found her way to Stefan's pants and she unbuckled his belt. She helped him undressed as Stefan unhooked her bra and pulled down her pantie. Now they are both naked. Looking at each other in the dim light. Elena still look beautiful, her beautiful curves can still be seen under the light. Stefan walked over to Elena and gently lowered Elena on the bed. Elena could feel how hard Stefan is, as she herself is getting aroused too.

"Stefan, make love to me please. Fill the void between."

Stefan smiled at her and he slowly entered himself inside of her. Elena released a loud moan out of her, because of pleasure and the tingly feelings he sent her. "Please be gentle."Elena told him through her second loud moan. Stefan started moving gently and slowly. "I'll show you what make love is." Once Stefan's inside of her, they are one. They are collided into one. Elena could feel the void between them have be filled.

Elena's moans is getting louder and louder as Stefan's started thrusting harder, but at the same time, he caresses her. They are both sweating as their make love session got hotter and hotter. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Elena pronounce every single word louder and louder. Elena couldn't care less if anyone could hear her moans, all she knows is Stefan's here with her, making love to love. Being this close to Stefan is all she ever wanted. Stefan picked up the pace, his hand falls on Elena's waist and put against my hips.

At that moment, everything seemed to be gone. It seems like the world vanished in just a second. The effect he has on Elena, his touches set her skin on fire. Her lingering kisses on his skin set him on fire. From one simple touch, from the moment they collided as one, from the time they became soul mate, they are already like a tornado. Sweeping everything under their feet. They filled each other's void, they make each other into their full self. Their love can be stronger than you think.

* * *

Never underestimate the power of Love. Love is the greatest feelings of all, love concludes happiness, pleasure, passion, these mixed emotions can make go head over heel. To someone, learning to love will make everything make sense, nothing else would matter to them. Some like to follow what their hearts wants but some follow what their minds whats. But have you ever thought of this way? Does our heart have a mind of their own? And our mind doesn't? No one can answer you that. It's really an objective question for all of us. Some think yes, our heart has a mind of its own but own mind doesn't. But some others are vice versa.

Love is part of our journey, it has to be. It's more of a fate for us to experience love. No matter how long it lasts how love, it is still part of our life, our experience. You can't easily forget it. We can learn from love. Love will teach us to forgive people, to care for people, it teaches us new things everyday. Loving someone can make you realize things, meaningful things. You never know. Some love comes within a minute, but some love will have you to find them. Every love leads to different lives and paths. Not every love are the same, or else love would become dull and useless. Some might as well consider love as a curse, because they haven't found theirs yet. If they don't try and search for it, they would never come around. Why not try your best and find it before you go and judge love as a curse?

At this very moment, Stefan and Elena are laying beside each other. Stefan's arm is wrapped tightly around Elena's, not willing to let her go. Having the love of your life beside is the best feeling you could ever imagine. Not wanting to let go of her because you feel secure and close to her.

* * *

**So this is chapter ten. Wow, so I really sucks at writing sex scene. I wrote the sex scene sloppily. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I concluded this chapter as love. Reviews are appreciated. I'll continue writing Unexpected Love tmr maybe. (:**


End file.
